


Nori

by Agentsharpshoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi and Suga are like there, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Rest of the team is presumed there also, theyre mentioned, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentsharpshoot/pseuds/Agentsharpshoot
Summary: “Are you going to eat all of that yourself?” “No.” “Can I have-” “No.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Nori

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this is just a dumb drabble idea I saw that was like super cute and I immediately went "Kagehina" about. Don't look too deep in this. Also I only picked Nori sheets because I was eating Nori sheets while writing this. Also I literally wrote this in like an hour so again don't read too much into this fluff

The team sat outside the building, as the horizon glowed a steady orange as the sunset behind the land. Excited chatters filled the air as they leaned across the table at each other, talking about the practice they had just completed and the upcoming practice match against Nekoma in between handfuls of crisps, candies, and other snacks they had brought along in their bags. As Sugawara rattled on about how proud he was of the team’s work and how “They were really coming together nicely.” Tobio took the chance to open a package of nori to snack on. Immediately, he could sense sharp brown eyes focusing on his hands as he lifted a sheet to his mouth.

He tried his best to ignore the tangerine's eyes, but he could only avoid it for so long considering the smaller middle blocker was sat directly next to him. As if he could sense his acknowledgment internally, Hinata shifted closer bumping their legs together as he leaned in closer. “Are you going to eat all of that yourself?” He whispered, a valid answer considering Tobio had already drank a full bottle of milk and ate an apple. “No.” He admitted back without looking over at him, trying to focus on what now Daichi was saying.

Hinata scooted closer, pressing their legs firmly against one another and Tobio felt a harsh blush start to spread across his cheek unwillingly responding to the contact from his teammate. “Can I have-” Hinata started, and Tobio stiffened at the image in his mind of the of Shouyou sliding a piece between his lips. “No.” he responded much too quickly cutting him off, and loudly as the rest of the team looked over. He ducked his head, bowing as he apologized for the interruption even as he could feel the sulking of the blocker beside him.

As the rest of the team went back to discussing it, Hinata leaned in once more. “Kageyama,” his name was a soft whine, a noise that made him blush harder as his mind immediately went somewhere else at the sound. “It’s not fair if you’re not gonna eat it all you should share.” He continued to press and Tobio risked the glance to glare at him but he immediately regretted it as the man stared up at him.

His dark eyes were to wide, eyebrows knitted together as he pouted out his lower lip. Tobio’s head whipped back around, hands falling to his lap ad he fisted them together desperately trying to hide how cute he had found the man’s current state to be in. “Kageyama-” he started again and Tobio’s hand shot up before he could stop, grabbing the package and shoving it towards him as he felt the man light up next to him.

Hinata eagerly reached out, grabbing the package as he stuffed a piece into his mouth. Tongue flicking out to lick away the salt from his lips as he finished a piece. “Wow! Thanks, Kageyama.” He chirped in excitement as he licked his fingers tips. Tobio stiffened as he bolted to his feet. “It’s not that big of a deal!” He insisted. “Shut up!” The rest of the team had originally drawn their focus to him as he stood, but realizing it was just the two bickering again went back to chattering even as Hinata cocked his head. “I know but I liked it.” He insisted with a grin, and Tobio swallowed quite literally looking down at him. “Idiot.” He stated his head snapping to look away to hide the blush already beginning to creep up his throat again.

Daichi reached out, without looking at him as he pulled him back down sitting at the table even as Hinata continued to happily eat the rest of the pack of nori he had brought. As the captain unofficially dismissed them for the second time that evening, Tobio just about tripped over himself trying to get up and away from the blocker as the others also left at their own pace. As Tobio headed away from the table, a short “Kageyama!” had him tensing and speeding up to no avail as the Tangerine skipped ( _Skipped! Who skips these days?_ He questioned himself) to catch up to him. “Wait up!” he chirped as he fell into step beside Tobio, “I meant it ya know. Thanks for sharing with me.” He restated, his hand brushing against Tobio’s as blood rushed in both directions at the subtle touch. “Go to hell Hinata! I said it wasn’t a big deal!” He snapped in defense and the blocker simply giggled, knowing better than to take the insults to heart from his setter. His laugh caused Tobio to flush harder, even as he tried to avoid the shorter blocker as he changed the topic, choosing to chatter along about practice, and his sets. Maybe he would just have to bring nori more often to practice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also I guess this is my first time writing Haikyuu but it def won't be the last considering I have a whole list of prompts. Comments fuel me and feed into my need for praise so feel free to leave me a blip if you liked this.


End file.
